


Pixie Hollow Short Stories

by Razorwind237



Category: Tinkerbell(Disney Fairies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorwind237/pseuds/Razorwind237
Summary: Going into the lives of our favorite fairies. Mainly, but not solely Milarion, The love life's of the Ministers, and many more characters. (Will range from one-shot to max five chapters if enough people request will make full story.)





	1. The Pixie and The Fae

Chapter 1: The Dark Fae and The Pixie

Paring: Milori x Clarion(AU)

Plot: Two races, on opposite sides of a war, they were supposed to hate each other…..Weren't They?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tinker Bell franchise. Only the OC’s are mine. 

A forbidden relationship shall bring an age of fury and an era of harmony.

Neverland. Home of the creatures of myth and legend. From mermaids to unicorns to trolls and goblins and, at the very center lives the Isle of the Faerie. There are many types of creature living on the Isle, the most common being the Fae and the Pixies. Two species that are considered to be fairies. What makes them so different? The first and most obvious is their appearance. The pixies have bright colored wings and the fae however while the wing shape is similar to their counterpart have midnight black wings. The second is there ideology towards nature. The pixies wanted trees and flowers to bloom and remain beautiful forever. The fae disagree while they believed that life was good everything in nature needed to have an end. Through death, life was reborn and maintained. The pixies disagreed saying that death was unnecessary. 

Life and Death. 

Creation and Destruction.

A cycle that had been in play for centuries and would be for many more.

It was because of this fae and pixies have been in conflict for centuries. Through their conflict the seasons passed and balance was maintained; While pixies caused flowers to bloom, the fae caused them to die, while pixies loved sunny days and warm weather, the fae liked to cause tornadoes and hurricanes. Pixies make things grow, fae make things die. Pixies have always been a manifestation of all that was good and true in the world. Fae were the embodiment of destruction, chaos and darkness.

At least that was what Clarion was always told.

Clarion Afevia-Reina, at 16 was heir to the throne. She was slightly taller than normal pixie standing at 5’7”(1.7m) with eyes a gorgeous shade of royal blue, honey-brown hair that would have hung to her hips in gentle curls if she decided to let it loose from the buns and updos she was required to wear as a princess, a fair skin tone and (what set her apart from other pixies) a pair of large golden butterfly-like wings.

She was currently in one of her many lessons, this one being on mermaids. She was sitting at a “student” desk(Author: The chair and table combo found mainly in high schools which I swear gave me back problems. I heard they make the chairs like that on purpose as to not be “distracting”.)Her hand was in her palm, elbow on the table as she took notes, almost mechanically despite the fact that she knew everything was already in her books. Her eyes half-lidded as she stared at the wall. 

“How does she not need to breathe or drink water after talking so much” Clarion thought, wistfully. 

“Princess, I do hope you’re paying attention?” Her tutor lectured sternly.

She sat up almost immediately and clasped her hands in front of her.  
“O-of course, Lady Primrose.”

Primrose was a garden fairy with light green eyes and chocolate brown hair that was always in a tight bun. She had an appreciation, almost obsession with the history of not just the fairies but of all of Neverland. So much so that her mother, Queen Esabel requested that she be Clarion’s personal tutor. When a Queen gives you a task as serious as assisting with the Princesses training, you made sure to give it your all. That being said Primrose took her job very seriously and had no tolerance for slacking of any kind. 

“Don’t stutter, it is unbecoming of the future Queen of the Pixies.” She reprimanded “And don’t slouch dear, always be aware of your posture.”

Clarion mentally sighed and straightened her back, pulling her shoulders back and rising her chin ever so slightly. 

Primrose’s stern expression melted into a small smile of approval before turning around and going back to her lecture.

Clarion looked outside to see the position of the sun, to see how much longer she had to sit and listen to lectures before she could go out exploring. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Primrose, it was just her lectures were long and boring and she had so many laws and rules and expectations, she wondered if being Queen was even worth the stress and strife. Clarion tried to focus on her lessons once again. 

“....and that is the origin of the mermaids and why they choose Neverland to make their home” Primrose turned around “I will be giving you a test on the Mermaid’s and their culture next week, you can look at “The Western Gulf” page 100 to page 125, now we’re done for the day, off you go and remember to study. Enjoy the rest of the day Princess.” Primrose smiled. Clarion weakly returned it, got up, gathering her notes and walked out of the study room. Once she was in her bedroom she flopped, very unladylike onto her bed with a groan. 

“4 hours of lecture”Clarion thought”My brain hurts and I have to study for a third test this month, at least mother’s lessons are more interesting, we don’t even talk to the mermaids. What’s the bloody point!?!”

Her mother’s lessons were much more enjoyable. They consisted of the two of them flying around Pixie Hollow. They would watch pixies of fly about, preparing for the new seasons and interacting with the leaders of certain groups figuring out if things were on schedule or falling behind and working out which groups would need help and extra resources. Her mother would give her tips , show her tricks and allowed her to give input and come up with solutions. 

Another reason why she loved these lessons so much is because they were an excuse to spend time with each other. Between their roles, Queen and Clarion’s Princess training they often didn’t get to spend as much time together as they wanted to. If preparations were running smoothly( as they usually were) they would have snuck away and have lunch together, usually a picnic by a stream or under a shady tree and would just talk. 

Esabel was a Queen before she was a mother but that didn’t mean she wasn’t involved with her daughters life. She wanted to hear, not just about her lessons but about her daughters friends or love interests, if her daughter was having problems and wanted to talk to her about them. She would occasionally correct little behaviors(talking with her mouth full, slouching, holding a particular food or drink incorrectly) however in these moments she wanted them to not be Queen and Princess, just a mother and her daughter, so she let little things like that slide.

A knocking on her door interrupted Clarions’ thoughts. She sat up quickly.

“Come in.” Her door opened and, sure enough it was her mother. 

Queen Esabel Evdona-Reina stood at 5’10”(1.77m) with amber, straight hair(with streaks of gray) pulled into an intricate and regal braid, blue eyes, a shade darker than her daughters, a pair of golden wings, larger than even her daughter.

“Good afternoon dear.” Esabel greeted her daughter with a warm smile. 

“Hello mother.” Clarion gave her mother a bright smile ”How was your meeting?”

“It went fine. Everything is on schedule and there are no complaints or anything like that amongst the different guilds” Esabel recalled “How were your lessons?” She asked

“They went ok.” Clarion mumbled, not really meeting her mother’s eyes “Lady Primrose is a good teacher but can you get her to lighten up a little bit? I’m not going to be Queen for another 5 years.”

“Clarion, my little butterfly, you know that Primrose is only hard on you because she wants you to succeed.” Esabel had known Primrose for years and knew that she was very passionate about her work. 

“I know but mother I’m afraid. What if I mess up as Queen and they all hate me?!” Clarion buried her face into her hands “What if I can’t live up to you?”

Esabel walked over to the bed, sat down and pulled her daughter into her arms. She rested her chin on top of her daughters head. “You know, I had this same conversation with my mother when I was your age and I’m going to tell you what she told me.”Her voice soothing and calm. She took a breath.

“You are not me Clarion and that's ok, you don’t have to be me, I don’t want you to be me because I want you to surpass me, I want you to be better. Stay true to yourself, Butterfly and you won’t fail.”She pulled away to gently grab Clarions shoulders.

“It’s my job not just as your mother but as your predecessor to teach you about the mistakes that I made so that you can learn from them and do things differently. Nobody’s perfect, however the important things about mistakes is learning from them. Trust me, my dear you still have much to learn, however you will make a wonderful Queen when the time comes.”They both smiled and hugged on another tightly. 

“I love you Mother.”Clarion smiled, her fears and anxieties forgotten. 

“I love you too Clarion” Esabel pulled away, brushed away a stray tear with the pad of her thumb.

“Now no more tears, why don’t you go out exploring? Just because you’re a Princess doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take the time to be young. Just remember to be careful and be home by dinner. Have fun, butterfly” She kissed her daughters forehead and got up to leave. 

“Mother do you have to call me that I’m 16 now.”Clarion whined, cheeks a light shade pink. 

“Clarion you may be 16 and a Princess but you were my baby first. You’ll understand someday when you have children of your own.” Esabel smiled, winked at her daughter and shut the door behind her.

Clarion shook her head at her mother’s words, got up, stretched and went into her closet. She had traded the dress that she had been told to wear by the serving talents for something more suitable for exploring. 

She chose a gold sleeveless turtleneck, tan shorts that were mid-thigh in length, black leggings underneath and tan boots that hit about mid-calf. She took off her tiara and let her hair loose before putting it into an over-the-shoulder French braid. She grabbed her dagger and put the sheath at the small of her back. She had no formal lessons(those would wait until she was 18, much to her annoyance, she had seen her mother use a sword and it was awesome) but it was better to have some form of protection. 

She was heading towards “The Woodlands” after all.

The Isle of Faerie was separated by a section of land referred to simply as “The Woodlands” which, with no fairies to tend to them plants grew wild and many friendly and not-so-friendly creatures made their home. This was also referred to as neutral territory. Both fae and pixies could enter but often choose not to. While they did not like each other, they simply avoided one another as opposed to being outright hostile.

She flew out of the window(Primrose would have had a fit of how, improper it was, “use the door Princess.”) and set off towards the Woodlands. She waved to all the pixies whom she passed, hard at work getting ready for summer. 

She finally reached the edge of the Woodlands. She landed and gazed at them. 

In comparison to the trees in Pixie Hollow which were specially planted and taken care of, this forest was vast, impenetrable, and wild. A disharmony of wild sounds, belonging mostly to insects and animals, echoed in the air, and almost completely muffled the rustling of the leaves and branches of the tree tops in the wind. She took a deep breath and walking over the border into the tree line. 

Her mother didn’t really say anything about the Woodlands. It was implied that she not to go, however she didn’t technically say no. As long as Clarion was safe and stayed out of trouble, her mother left her to her own devices. Other pixies avoided these woods and began rumors that they were haunted. 

“Haunted? Sure thing” She thought sarcastically. She climbed over roots and vines rather than fly over. 

“I bet Primrose would freak if she knew I was her “Those woods are no place for a Princess, you should be studying”” Clarion doing a rather flattering impersonation of her tutor in her head.

She looked at anything and everything. This was so different from what she was used to and she liked it. She wandered aimlessly for about an hour or so, taking in everything.

“Are you looking for something kitten?” An unfamiliar male voice said. She looked around for the owner of the voice. 

“Up here.” The voice said.

She looked up and sure enough, perched on a tall branch was a male whom she had never seen before. 

This male didn't look much older than her. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, gray pants, dark gray moccasins and a black cloak. He had silver hair that reached the back of his neck, a pair of amber eyes that currently looked down at her amused, a pale (but not sickly) skin tone and, she grew pale when she realised, a pair of pitch black wings. 

“A FAE!?!” she yelled, eyes widening 

"You don't need to yell. I know what I am" He said.

She scowled “What are you doing here?” she hissed, drawing her dagger and holding it in front of her in a defensive position. 

His smirk grew wider “Awww….the little kitten has claws, how adorable” he practically cooed to her. Her face grew red, embarrassed and angry at him and how he dismissed her as a threat.

“In case you havent noticed kitten, you and I are in the Woodlands right now.”He spoke as if scolding a child. “If you were to attack me you would start a real conflict. Every heard of the Treaty?”

Clarion continues to scowl. Every fairy knew of the treaty. Her mother and King Advaris of the Fae at the beginning of their reign established a treaty of neutrality. If either side crossed into their land or attacked one of their own, the other would retaliate. If it were any other fairy were to attack it would be a minor breach, if it was the Princess however it would start a war. The male looked at her, smug as if reading her mind and knowing that particular fact. 

“Stop calling me kitten.”She said through gritted teeth. 

“No” He had the cheekiest look on his face. 

"And who exactly are you?...brute?" Clarion asked with fire in her eyes. 

He jumped from his spot in the tree and fluttered down until he was standing in front of her.

"Who are you calling a brute?...shorty." The silverette said as he towered over the much smaller pixie. "And the name is Milori Aspen-Winterix."

She glared upwards at the taller fairy, she had never been called short before. He stood at about 6’(1.82m) which meant that she was about a head shorter than him. She lowered her weapon, but didn’t sheath it. 

“Don’t call me shorty either. I’ll have you know I’m actually above average height for my age group.” She said, jabbing him a few times in the chest with the index finger of her free hand.

He put both of his hands up in a surrender motion“Ok ok, don’t get your wings in a twist. Just tell me your name and I’ll call you that instead” He still had that infuriating smirk on his face. Her eyes narrowed, wondering what he was playing at.

“Not. Gonna. Happen” She said, her expression still put off. Her mother could get away with nicknames because she was her mother. This fae did not have the same luxury. 

“It’s alright I like kitten better anyway, now put down the dagger before someone gets hurt” His hands still up, his guard relaxed. She slowly sheathed her dagger and crossed her arms. He lowered his hands his smirk turned into a small smile.

“Oh stop pouting even though it’s cute you’re going to give yourself wrinkles” He teased. She rolled her eyes ”If this is his idea of flirting, he’s never going to get a girlfriend” She turned and began walking away,she had enough fun exploring for the day and was about to head home. She bumped into his chest, she jumped back, scowling”Fast” she thought.

“Going somewhere?” He said quirking an eyebrow, with a cocky smirk. 

She wanted to smack it off.

“Somewhere you’re not.” She made a move to go around him. He stepped in her way.

“I thought we were getting along.” 

“I will castrate you.” Her tone of voice wasn’t threatening, she said it as if she was just stating a fact. 

He winced legs shifting closed. She mentally smirked. (Her mother said she used that threat on unwanted suitors. Worked every time.)

“The Treaty…” He began

“Is void if I’m defending myself.” She interrupted ”Even if the territory is neutral you’re still closer to the Hollow than you are the Cove, which means I’m still in the right if I were to defend myself.” She looked at him, daring him to tempt her.

“I’m not hurting you.” 

“You’re not letting me leave. That can be seen as harm because I don’t know why you want me to stay. You could be planning something.”

“I just want to talk.”

“Yea sure.” She said sarcastically. 

“I’ve never seen or met a pixie in the flesh. Just read and heard stories about them. I was curious.”

“We’re supposed to be mortal enemies.”

“I don’t buy into that nonsense. Who says we have to remain enemies?”

“Nature.”

“Well nature is always changing. Who’s to say we can’t change nature, we do it all the time.”

“We bring the seasons, you destroy our hard work.”He frowned at that.

“Everything in life has an end. Sometimes things need to die so that others can live. Foxes and owls need food so they hunt other animals.” He voice no longer teasing.

“That’s different” Why was she fighting this so hard? Pixies create, Fae destroyed. That was how it worked...right?

“How?” He asked. She scowled at him.

“I’m not having this conversation with you of all creatures.” She walked around him again. This time he grabbed her arm. She reached for her dagger, he was faster. He pulled her to his chest, pinning her arms so she couldn’t grab her weapon or hit him. She struggled but he was a lot stronger than her.

She looked up at him, livid.

“Release me. Now” She voice was low but furious. 

“Not until you give me an answer.” He spoke calmly in a neutral tone.

“I don’t owe you anything!”She attempted to knee him, she hit his upper thigh, missing her intended target. Realizing what she was aiming for, he quickly sat down, put her in his lap and locked a leg around both of hers. She struggled violently for a moment before she stilled, sighed, knowing she couldn’t do any type of damage to make him let her go.

He rested his chin on top of her head with a sigh.

“The Fae don’t destroy for the sake of destroying, you know. We do grow our own fruits and vegetables. We raise animals and teach them to survive. We’re capable of growing of creating just like you are” He no longer sounded angry.

“Then why…” He put his index finger up, indicating her to be silent. 

“Because we were different. We’re feared because our wings are different. Black wings aren’t natural. A sign of darkness they said. They call us monsters, evil, demons, you name it. The fae of the past were hurt p, then they got angry. They started taking from them instead of giving. That was centuries ago and even now fae are feared and hated.” She couldn’t see his face because of the angle she was sitting but he sounded...sad

“When you deal with that for so long you start believing what they say. We decided to be different from the fae of the past. We were told that life was about balance. Without shadows there can be no light. If a tree is preventing sunlight from reaching the saplings near the ground the tree needs to die so that new saplings can flourish.” He spoke to her.

Clarion remembered her mother’s words. How the previous generation taught the new before passing on the mantle. 

Old Trees.

New Saplings.

Clarion sighed. “Please let me go. I won’t attack you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise”

He moved his leg and slowly opened his arms. They both stood up. Clarion held her elbow, a nervous habit she adopted. 

“Hey listen, I’m really sorry I just, I’ve been taught my whole life that fae were bad and I-“ She tone was apologetic. 

“Shush” His hand was up, and he wasn’t looking at her, he was looking into the distance. 

“Excuse Me!?!” She exclaimed. She was apologizing, what was wrong with him?!?

“Be quiet”He said, still not facing her. 

“I’m trying to apologize you b-“ She was cut of again. 

“Stop talking.”The nerve of this male.

“No I’m not going to stop talking and how dare you use that tone of voice with m-.” She was thinking about going back on her word and hitting him. 

“No, I mean it, Clarion Stop” He finally looked at her.

“What is wrong with yo-mmph” he had covered her mouth. Their eyes met and she noticed that those eyes just turned deadly serious. 

That was when she heard it.

Screeching and the flapping of wings. 

Not a fairy. Much larger.

She moved his hand away and looked at him with wide frightened eyes. “What is that?” She whispered. 

His eyes darting around,incredibly wary. He looked at her, all amusement gone. “A falcon. There’s a nest not far from here. This is usually the time they hunt.” He voice low. 

“What do we do?” She was also now looking around, the screeching did not sound very close, however she had seen birds of prey, knew how fast they flew, and how far they could see. 

He picked her up bridal style and flew them both upwards and looking around for shelter. She blushes and wraps her arms around his neck for comfort.

“Stability” she hissed in her mind she grabbed him for stability, not because she liked being wrapped in his strong arms

“We need to get out of the open. There!” He exclaims quietly. 

He flew them both into the hole of a tree, he set her down near the back and looked outside. He took off his cloak and held it out towards her. She looked at it, confused and a still a bit frightened for the falcon.

“Here put this on.” His current tone no nonsense, almost an order.

“W-what Why.”

“The falcon can see your glow you need to cover yourself.”

She slowly took it and draped it over herself like a blanket. It was warm, comfortable and, because of the height difference, covered her from almost completely. 

He exhaled like he was holding his breath for a while“Ok we should be safe but we need to stay here for a while until they leave” His face changing from serious to relief. He walked over and sat next to her she didn’t complain she would never admit it but she was comforted by his presence even if he was a fae.

Although were fae truly all that bad? 

“Don’t worry Clarion, I’ll protect you.” He smiled, comforting and warm. She blushes again. His smirk was infuriating but his smile was...charming. Her eyes grew wide as she processed his words. 

“Hey wait you know my name.” Now that they were out of danger, she realized she called him by her name not once but twice. 

“You’re the Princess aren’t you? Everyone knows who you are.You’re wings are a dead giveaway” He said shrugging

“Why did you call me by those pet names if you knew my actual name?” She asked with a half angry tone. 

“Because you didn’t give me permission that and your fun to tease.” That bloody smirk returned.

She scowled but her heart wasn’t in it. It disappeared and was replaced with an indifferent look. 

“Call me Clarion.” She said, it wasn’t quite an order but held a similar tone. 

“Only if you call me Milori.”

“Fine, Milori”

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait in here?”

“About an hour, she doesn’t go far from her chicks.”

“Okay.”

They kept silent again. Every once in awhile she would glance up in his direction. He mainly looked outside. When he would look down she would look away. The silence felt awkward and tense. She decided to speak.

“Are their a lot of falcons in the Woodlands?” She asked. 

“No this falcon just came here about 2 months ago. We’ve been trying to relocate it but no luck.”

“She’s not going to leave until they learn how to fly. Try hot peppers.”

He looked at her as if she grew a second head. “Peppers?” 

“The smell is harsh to them. Sprinkle ground up hot peppers into her nest. Loud noises and bright shiny things also work.” She explains

“Huh we’ll have to try that. Thanks for the tip.” He smiled

“No problem.”

“What’s it like?” She asked “In Fae Cove, I mean”

He looked thoughtful “It’s pretty cool I guess lots of fae, plenty of animals, plenty of places to explore and lots to do.”

“What do you like doing?”

“I like rock climbing, swimming and hiking.” He said “I’ve explored every inch of The Cove but I’ve never been to the Woodlands.”

“Wow I’ve never been here either. I’ve heard rumors about this place though.”

“So what do you enjoy doing Princess, flower arranging, tea partie-oof.”  
She had delivered a punch just below the rib cage. She gave him a look. 

“I like exploring, riding rabbits, painting and reading. Just because I’m a Princess doesn’t mean I’m dainty or weak.” She said, chin held high

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He rubbed the spot where she hit him. “So what else do you like?” He asked

They ended up talking about just about everything. Hopes, dreams for the future, their favorite foods, colors as well as their families and friends. 

He found out that her birthday was September 25, liked blue(basically all shades), had a sweet tooth(chocolate being her favorite), her favorite season was summer, was an only child and had a few friends but they called her Princess,which she hated. She loved animals, having a soft spot for bunnies and hated pickles, bullying and getting lectured. 

She learned that his birthday was January 15, liked red and silver, liked spicy foods, his favorite season was winter, he didn’t have many friends however he did have an older sister named Celeste, whom he was very close too. He liked wolves and actually raised a wolf pup named Tundra. He hated tomatoes, being picked on by his older sister and bullying as well. 

“You know despite the circumstances I had a nice time with you.” He said

“So did I. I’m sorry about the things I said earlier and thank you for looking out for me.”She looked down after she said that. He wrapped an arm around her in a halfway hug. 

“It’s okay”He looked outside and noticed how late it was.

“That falcons probably gone by know. We need to head home.” He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it, the cloak falling off and puddling at her feet.

“Oh I almost forgot.” She picked up his cloak from the floor. “Your cloak.” She held it out towards him. He waved her off

“I have own darker clothes and my wings don’t reflect light like yours do. The falcon is less likely to see me. You hang on to it, I’ll be fine.” He said

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yea I’ve got a dozen just like it.” She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and buttoned the clasp. It was only an inch or two from the floor. They both flew outside. He turned to her. 

“See you around Clarion.” He smiled warmly. 

“See you Milori. And please be careful.” She insisted. 

“Aww Princess, you do care.” He teased. She rolled her eyes. 

“Get out of here, you brute.” There was no real venom behind her words.

“Love you too, kitten.” He laughed before flying back into the woods. 

She shook her head and began flying back towards the Tree. It was sunset so many fairies had turned it for the day. She noticed her mother was standing outside waiting for her. Clarion’s eyes grew wide. It wasn’t that late. She landed next to her mother. She was immediately pulled into her arms. 

“Clarion are you alright?” Her mother sounded worried. Her mother was always so composed. 

“Of course I am, why what’s wrong?” Clarion reassured, returning the embrace.

“There was an incident in near Willow Cove, some animals grew rowdy and they tore through it. Several fairies are grounded for a few days. I didn’t know if you were there or if you got hurt.” She looked at her daughter

“No I wasn’t near Willow Cove all day. I was on the northern side, I’m okay mother, I promise.”Clarion looked at her mom. Esabel gave her daughter a once over before sighing in relief. 

“Thank goodness.” Esabel squeezes her a bit before releasing her. She then noticed something else about her daughter, more specifically her daughters attire.

“Where did you get that cloak?”Esabel asked, eyebrow raised. It was too big first of all and Clarion didn’t have on a cloak when she left hours ago. 

“A friend gave it to me”Clarion said shrugging, trying to play it off as nothing. It technically wasn’t a lie. 

“A friend?” Esabel’s expression stern but her eyes held a touch of mirth.  
“Yea a friend” Clarion said, wondering what was going through her mother’s head.  
“A boy friend?” Esabel stern look cracked as she smiled knowingly. 

“Yea so?”Clarion said before she fully processed her mother’s words. Once she did her face did a remarkable job imitating a tomato. 

“I mean no! ok he was a boy b-but he’s not my boyfriend! I mean I just met him and w-we-“Clarion stuttered violently

“It’s alright sweetheart, I know, now let’s go have dinner, Estelle is making your favorite.”Esabel turned around, chuckling to herself. 

Clarion followed,head down, face still red. Clarion thought about his silver hair and dumb cocky smirks, she remembered strong arms and warm brown eyes. She pulls the cloak a bit tighter to her form and closes her eyes and scoffed.

“Boyfriend.Pff...Yea right.” 

Well I laughed, I cried a little but overall I’m happy I got back into writing. Feel free to leave any kind of feedback or give me suggestions. Also if there are any artists out there who want to do artwork based of the stories I would love that.(I can’t draw)

R & R

Signing off and see you next week


	2. Rule 27 Part 1

Chapter 2: Rule 27 Part 1

Paring: RedLeaf x SnowFlake(AU)  
Side:Milori x Clarion

Plot: Rule 27 of the Assassination/Hitman Guidelines: Never Fall in Love With Your Target. 

Trigger Warnings: Contains swearing, violence, drugs, sex and death. Any and all names I use are random. I’m not attempting to insult anyone or anyplace. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tinker Bell franchise. Only the OC’s are mine.

Alexander “RedLeaf”Jackson POV

"P-please, I have a family! I have money! Whatever they're paying you I-I’ll pay you double, n-no triple! Please don’t kill me!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I had heard this a million times. I knew he was lying. I had done my research. This man left his home at 17, was an only child, both parents died(one from ODing on antidepressants mixed with alcohol, the other in a car accident.). He ran a sex trafficking ring near downtown Manhattan. As far I knew he had no kids, although he wouldn’t be surprised if he sired some bastard child. 

After all he had been known to indulge in his merchandise.

I pulled my favorite gun(my Kimber Custom engraved with my initials as well as a very powerful silencer, it cost a pretty penny but it was worth it.) out of its holster.

"No, NO!" Frank screamed

Or was it Fredrick?

Oh well, it didn’t really matter

“You’ve been kidnapping girls from their families and selling them to the highest bidder. When they screamed and cried, you stood there counting your money and laughing your ass off. You are a piece of shit and you don’t deserve any fucking mercy. Now shut up and accept your death like a man.” I pointed the gun at him, right between his eyes.

I fired.

The silent shot.

The thump of a body falling. 

Silence. 

I put my gun back into my holster. I turned around and walked away. 

I looked up and smiled. It was nice night. A half moon in the sky, or was that ¾? Either way is was nice. I looked at my watch. 11:46 pm. He should be picking me up at midnight. I could probably grab something to eat before I turned in for the night. 

I walked around, taking in the sights. I saw two places still open. 

Sushi or Barbecue?

Tough call.

I pulled out my phone to look at the online reviews(Author: This is what I do.)

Let’s see sushi place.

3.5 stars. Fair price. Food poisoning? 2 weeks ago? No thanks.

Barbecue it was.

I walked into “The Urban After Dark” and took a seat. They had one of those online order machines. I ordered deep-fried herbs & pork with steamed vegetables and a strawberry milkshake. I paid(leaving a nice tip), took my receipt and waited for my name to be called. 

~15 minutes later~

I walked out food in hand. Just in time to see a dark grey BMW pull up in front of me. The window rolled down and I saw Emmanuel”Hyacinth”Osborne. 

“Hop in.” He said

I do so without words. He starts driving. 

“Your target.” He says in a monotone. 

“Neutralized. You’ll see him on the news tomorrow morning.” I said

“Good.” He says in the same tone. I sigh and shake my head. 

“Manny, bud, I know we’re on the clock still but that doesn’t mean you have to be serious all the bloody time. Loosen up.” I say before taking a sip of my milkshake. He sighed

“Red I know, but I just got off a 36 hour stakeout. I’m tired, hungry and I want a bloody shower. I’ll feel better after I get some food, and sleep.” He said, yawning but not taking his eyes off the road. “And don’t call me Manny you know I hate that.” He growled

“Pull over then I’ll drive us home.” I said. He waves me off. 

“We’ll be there in 4 minutes, no point. I’ll be fine but thanks anyway Red.” 

“No problem Hyacinth.” The rest of the ride was in silence. We came up to a massive skyscraper. Hyacinth pulled up to the garage. He pressed the clicker to open it, drove up four stories and got into his designated spot. 

We got out and headed towards the elevator. We got in and I pressed the button to go up to the penthouse where our bosses stayed.

We are a well known vigilante group. The cops of this city are bought off by major corporations as well as wealthy upper class families. The cops didn’t look that deep into crimes, arrived to late or simply saw people and didn’t care. We didn’t like that and decided to take matters into our own hands. 

We took down drug rings, sex rings and people who screwed over others for no apparent reason. The upper class didn’t like us poking into their business so we became known as top criminals and wanted us all in prison or dead. 

The civilians didn’t really care. They actually approved of our work, mainly because the justice system was garbage and people who were guilty, as long as they had money got off scot free.

We arrived at the top floor and flashed our key cards to security. Hyacinth knocks on the door. Viola, our bosses maid answers. 

“Come in, they’re waiting in the lounge.” She steps aside. We walk in and head to the lounge. 

Our bosses were Milori Wintrix and Clarion Wintrix neé Reina. They had been married for a little over 4 years but acted like honeymooners most of the time. They were very serious when it came to their work though. They were like one of those power-couples you saw in movies. 

As we walked in Clarion was in Miloris lap. His hands were on her hips and she was messing with his hair. They were looking into each other’s eyes. I cleared my throat. 

Just because we were use to your antics doesn’t mean I want to see you all lovey-dovey. 

They both looked at us unapologetic. 

“Have a seat gentleman.” Clarion said. We both sat down. Clarion didn’t move from her spot but her hands went from his hair to his shoulders. 

“I take it you both completed your assignments?” Milori asked

“Yes.”

“Yeah.”

“Good, your cuts of the money will be placed into your account on Monday. Hyacinth you have a mandatory 2 week vacation. Catch up on your sleep and try to relax.” Clarion said. Hyacinth gave a sleepy smile

“Yes ma’am.” Those were orders he would follow without question. 

“RedLeaf we have another job for you. We sent the details to your email. There’s no major time restrictions so you get some rest too.” Milori said. 

“That will be all.” They looked at one another again. I stood up, grabbed my food and gave them a smirk

“Get a room.” I teased. 

“Oh don’t worry we will.” Milori said kissing Clarions neck. I left quickly. Hyacinth on my heels. We both head towards the elevator to go to our respective apartments. It’s a major advantage to not have neighbors that weren’t in our line of business. Milori owns the building so we don’t have to worry about getting noise complaints. 

Or paying rent. 

I get off on the floor two stories below the penthouse. Hyacinth lived 4 stories below. I bid him good night and went to my apartment. It was a spacious, 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom, a kitchen with updated appliances, two patios that gave me a gorgeous view of the city and very tasteful furniture. 

I locked my door and went to my kitchen. I sat down at the table and ate my food. I threw away my trash and went to my bedroom. I sat down at my desk and powered on my laptop. 

I scroll through my emails and found my target. 

Noelle Evelyn Sharp

Daughter of Mackenzie Sharp. CEO of Sharp Enterprises. 

2.5 million dollars. 

I whistled. Someone really wants this girl dead. 

I sit down at my desk and type in her name on my tracking/information system. A beautiful platinum-blonde haired woman comes across my screen. Her hair hung straight down past her shoulder blades in most of her photos but there were she has her hair in braided crowns. She has spectacular light blue eyes with a silver layer around the outside of her pupils, her cheek bones are complimented by her rosy cheeks and she has pink lips. She was a stunning woman. 

I shake my head at the thought, what am I saying? I'm sent to kill this girl... This gorgeous, incredibly beautiful girl. 

I lightly smacked myself. Stop it! I start reading her information.

She's 24 and is training to be a cosmetologist at the New York university placed in Manhattan. Mom dead, raised by single father, has a brother who lives abroad. She was just an ordinary woman. My eyes narrowed. 

Too ordinary. 

I looked at her records. She was a straight A student from elementary school. Valedictorian in high school. Got a scholarship that paid for her schooling. She didn’t drink or smoke. She didn’t have a current love interest. No criminal record. She didn’t even have so much as a parking ticket!

This girl was the equivalent of a goodie two-shoes. 

So who wanted her dead? And why?

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I don’t kill people who didn’t deserve it. 

“Maybe it’s revenge against her father? Mr. Sharp isn’t very well liked, even by his business partners. Or it could be someone whom she rejected? She’s very pretty. Maybe a former lover or a jealous woman wanted her gone?” I thought resting my chin on my fingers. 

“No rush. I’ll study her for a while. Looks can be deceiving after all.”

I got up began my nightly ritual to get ready for bed. I showered, brushed my teeth, and got into my pajamas. I laid down on my king size bed and turned off the lights. I fell asleep. 

Cliffhanger. 

But not really. 

Also a bit shorter than what I would normally write but hopefully you enjoyed reading. 

R & R

Signing off and see you next week


End file.
